Starts With An 'S'
by kiyoji
Summary: A series of ficlets surrounding the relationship between Leon and Sora. M/M Various ratings, but upped to M just in case.
1. Sacrifice

I'm going through and fixing these drabbles. 8D

**LeonxSora - Sacrifice (Riku-centric)**

**

* * *

**

Growing up he had always been the strongest of the three, and he had always thought that because of this, he had to protect them. But the day the Door opened was the day he tried to prove he could do it; that he could take them off that world and to a better one.

He thought to use the darkness that came from the Door as a way out, to take them away to a new freedom. But in the end it was the darkness that used him, showing him his weakness of heart. He saw the power his best friend had gained in order to save her, and him, and their world from the very Darkness he had embraced.

So he watched from the shadows as Sora fought long and hard, world after world, to defeat the man who started it all, who opened the way for the Heartless to escape. He envied Sora for his ability to forgive and forget, but he could never forgive himself for what he did out of want and desperation.

And so, when Sora finally reached journey's end, he had realized his mistake and in his own way, helped his best friend.


	2. Sad

**LeonxSora - Sad**

_

* * *

_

It was raining out in Radiant Garden, so all work for the Restoration Committee was put on hold until it stopped. Aerith had kept everyone at her house, planning to have a huge soup dinner and just have their weekly get-together. So now, Yuffie, Cid, Tifa, and Aerith were all in the dinning room lost in conversation, with Donald and Goofy providing some ridiculous entertainment. But the Keyblade Master was no where in sight when Leon walked in.

Aerith caught his questioning glance and discreetly pointed up with a smile, giving him an idea where the teen currently was. Leon then left the room, slowly heading upstairs to what had been deemed Sora's "Thinking Spot" in the attic bedroom. Quietly climbing the narrow stairway from the second floor to the attic, he walked in upon a strange sight.

Sora was sitting on the window seat at the far end of the room, leaning back against the window frame and gazing out the open window. Rain was falling in on him, soaking his front and dripping from his darkened spikes down his round face.

But it wasn't that image that struck the gunblader; it was the expression of melancholy on the teen's face. Leon had never seen Sora this depressed-looking before, he looked so forlorn and dejected, like someone who truly did have the weight of the world on his shoulders instead of the happy-go-lucky 15 year-old with the brightest smile he's ever seen; a teen who met his fate with a grin.

Leon frowned slightly, taking long strides and sitting across from him on the window seat.

"...Do you think that...Nobodies get a second chance? He was a Nobody, but I think that he really wanted happiness and wanted so badly to protect Roxas..."

Leon was surprised at such an oddly thoughtful question, especially from Sora. But the teen was known to surprise people often with his random hits of genius. When Sora faced him, his eyes widened at how much older Sora looked, how worn and tired he seemed.

"...I'm not sure what to think Sora. I might agree with you though..." Leon leaned back against the glass, looking at Sora. "But Nobodies are just hollow shells, an echo of who they once were before they lost their hearts..." He continued, still watching Sora.

"I know, but...Axel didn't deserve what happened to him, all he wanted was to save Roxas, but Roxas is apart of me! And if Roxas came back to me, why couldn't Axel go back to his true self?" The tone of desperation told the older man Sora had really thought this out.

Leon shrugged, "Maybe he has. Maybe helping you gave him a way to 'go home', so to speak..."

Sora went quiet at this, once more staring back out the window. Then he smiled, and Leon actually breathed in relief as that happiness sparked in Sora's azure eyes again.

"You're right! Maybe that's what happened! Oh, I wonder what he's really like, I'm sure he's funny and sarcastic like before, but still!" Sora jumped up excitedly, rambling on about it some more.

Leon gave a small smile, taking a blanket and throwing it over Sora's head, ruffling it around to dry his hair. Sora squealed strangely, but when he finally peeked out from under the blanket he had a smile that would knock any hard-ass off his rocker. So much so, Leon couldn't believe he thought of the word "cute".

"Thanks, Leon..." Sora was looking up at him with the more pure smile that he couldn't resist.

He took Sora's chin in hand as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. Sky-blue met stormy-grey before eyes closed and lips met in a soft kiss.

"No problem, Sora..."


	3. Safe

**LeonxSora - Safe**

* * *

Strong arms wrapped around him and the relief washed over him. They were thin, but they were strong, and he silently thanked whatever deities that were watching over them that this bundle of energy came back to him safe every time. But right now that bundle of joy was asleep while he carried the youth piggyback to his house.

He knew it should be the other way around, but he couldn't help it. Emotionally, this boy was so much stronger than him, and he envied the innocence that defined the young keyblader, that purity of heart unburdened by true loss.

He felt the constant need to protect the younger brunette, but it always ended up the opposite.

So he felt safe for the strangest reason whenever those small arms were wrapped around him in any way. When he felt a small nose nuzzling his neck under his hair, all he could do was smile and revel in the contact.


	4. Sanctuary

7/10/2010 - Updating old chapters. I really miss this fic~! ;~;

**LeonxSora - Sanctuary**

* * *

He sat back in his chair with a tired sigh. He'd been working all night long and desperately wanted to sleep, but he couldn't, not until he finished updating the defense system; with Tron's help of course. Just then, Riku walked in the room with Cloud trailing behind him.

"You've been in here all night, you need sleep." Riku said, standing next to him and folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, hello to you too." Leon said, standing up and stretching out, his back popping loudly in several places.

Cloud shrugged, "We'll take over from here, go home. Rest."

Leon gave a tiny smile and nodded, waving as he walked out. To be honest, he didn't want to be left alone in there with those two, who knew what would happen. There was only so much distance they could take before they were on each other again. He left the castle soon after and headed to town, intent on stopping at Merlin's to see Cid before going home.

Home. He briefly remembered his old world, now lost to the darkness, before he shook himself from the memories, reminding himself that this was his home now _here_ in Radiant Garden.

As he got to the Bailey, he was hit with another set of memories, of a grinning teen with gorgeous blue eyes and wild brunette spikes. He decided to skip the grumpy old men and head for home.

But when he walked in the front door, Sora was no where in sight. He wandered the house looking for the teen, almost forgetting his own room. The door was ajar, so he opened it slowly and cautiously, only for his eyes to land on an interesting sight.

Sora was asleep on his bed, rolled into a tight ball hugging his pillow for dear life, and wearing a large black t-shirt of Leon's that seemed to drown him. It was the most comforting thing Leon had seen and couldn't help the surge of affection he felt for the young brunette. So he kicked off his boots, and stripped down to his boxers, going for a quick shower and coming out dressed in flannel pants and feeling much cleaner and more relaxed.

Leon then went over and gently pried his pillow from Sora's grasp, moving the teen over and laying down next to him, smiling when Sora automatically attached himself to the older man.

"I wondered when you'd get home..." Sora mumbled sleepily, nuzzling Leon's bare chest.

"I missed you..."

"Better have..." Sora retorted, moving up to kiss him. "Cause I missed you too..."

"Better have." Leon smirked when Sora poked him in the side. "Love you..."

Sora smiled up at him, "Ditto!"

Leon knew then, he loved coming home.


	5. Scream

This is totally still my favorite chapter of this fic. xD

**LeonxSora - Scream **

* * *

Sora was glaring tiredly at the ceiling while next to him Leon rolled over onto his side facing the younger brunette with eyes closed not out of sleep, but frustration. As another lust-filled moan sounded through the wall, another angry groan from the younger male followed.

"Don't they ever just sleep?" Sora complained, rubbing the heels of his hands in his eyes.

"When we're not here..." Leon murmured, clearly more annoyed than he let on.

Sora sighed, before rolling over and facing the other wall and pulling his pillow over his head. It wasn't long before long arms snaked around his waist and a bare chest pressed against his back, pulling them together easily. Leon buried his face against Sora's neck under the pillow with him when another bout of pleasured cries echoed through their wall.

Sora chuckled when Leon's muffled voice sounded next to his ear.

"At least we do it in an empty house..."


	6. Secret

****HAHAHAHAHAHA I HAVEN'T TOUCHED THIS FIC IN SO LONG. But, I did find some old drabbles and decided to post them. 8D

**Starts with an S-Secret**

* * *

Leon's past was one of the best kept secrets in Radiant Garden. His world, his friends, his family, and who he used to be, was all kept locked away within Leon's memories and never spoken of. He never told anyone anything except his name, and even that he never spoke of, taking the name 'Leon' as a way of becoming someone different than his old self.

But that was before Sora came into the picture. And, after nearly a year of dancing around their feelings for one another, and with a little help from Cloud and Riku, they finally got together. For a while, they kept it quiet, and slowly opened up about the relationship over time.

And one day, on the anniversary of their very first meeting, it wasn't much of a secret that Leon and Sora were together.

It was shown by the identical silver rings hanging on silver chains around their necks.

It was no secret then, that Leon was in love.


	7. Spork

I remember writing this a couple years back after starting this story, it was based on a conversation between my brother and I, seriously. I was ranting about my sister not cleaning the kitchen and I had this spork rant. I didn't post this because of the sheer crack of it, but now I don't care, this is hilarious. xD

**LeonxSora - Spork**

* * *

Sora was glaring at Yuffie evilly as she walked away from him and went upstairs to the second floor. Cid and Leon were sitting at Tifa's bar in Radiant Garden watching as Sora cleaned up around them, muttering strange insults about the ninja.

"I'm gonna kill her one day and she'll never know what hit her, I shall call her spork and she will be sporked by my spork minions, then I shall call upon the ancient forces of underwear gnomes and they shall lead my mass army of squealing fangirls, who will then be lead by Sephiroth in all his bondage glory!"

Cid leaned over and whispered to Leon, "Is he okay? He's mumbling about sporks...and Sephiroth... all in one sentence..."

Leon shrugs his shoulders, still watching his younger lover, "Actually, I'm not sure... He does this sometimes... Although it's been a while since the last time I heard him do it..."

They listened on as Sora continued to mutter under his breath, both a little worried for the young man's mental state.

"Once more, I shall spork the sporked one, and I shall spork her with forks and knives, and spoons, and the underwear gnomes, and the boxer gnomes, and then the flaming haired men shall come and set the sporked one ablaze with their green eyes, and continually yelling something about a boy named Roxas, yes, that is whom I shall send after her, Axel."

Riku walked in then with Cloud close behind him, the odd couple's own conversation sparking interest from Cid and Leon.

"You don't have to be born a vegetarian, Cloud, some people never eat their veggies, and then one day, they're a rabbit on crack." Riku said, waving to the three at the bar as he led Cloud upstairs.

Cid frowned, "What the hell were they talking about?"

Leon shook his head, "I have no idea..." Leon looks over at his young lover, who was still muttering, still cursing Yuffie under his breath, and still glaring at nothing in particular.

"Hey, Sora..."

Sora looked up and Leon signaled him to come over.

"What?"

Leon stood up and leaned across the bar counter, capturing Sora in a loving kiss.

"Stop ranting, you're scaring Sephiroth..."

Said silver-haired man was across the room, eyeing Sora suspiciously. He was probably more scared at the thought of leading an army of fangirls than anything else in that moment.


	8. Author's Update

Hey there! So this really isn't much of an update (obviously), but what I wanted to post was a sort-of update. So this series is being posted in two places, both here and my lj, kiyoji where it'll most likely be posted first before here, and for anyone watching this story, I want a little input.

Word lists! Because this story is based around words that start with S, and the list I compiled when I first started this series has long been lost, I'd love it if readers would send me lists of **S** words. Only thing, just **five** S words per person, so either send them to me in a PM, review of this 'chapter', or a comment/message on my livejournal. :D

So get to it kids. I'll keep taking the lists as long as possible, so that way I'll be motivated to update more. xD


	9. Shelter

This one is already posted on my lj~ finally posting it here. :D

**LeonxSora - Shelter**

**

* * *

**

Sky-blue eyes, gravity defying spikes, and soft skin. Scrawny and thin, with only the beginnings of muscle to show along the plains of a young body. Leon smiled at this memory, his fingers tracing the more defined body, following fading scars of battles long finished.

The boy had grown to be a man. One he loved deeply and never wanted to let go.

The young man in his arms rolled over and into him, despite being several years older than his self in Leon's vivid memories, he always managed to look like that same innocent fifteen year-old he fell hard for. They were both older now, still strong warriors in their own right. He briefly remembered when the youth suddenly popped back into his memories, and then when he returned again, Leon remembered the feelings he once locked away.

The need to protect him, to shelter him from the world's horrors and to love him unconditionally. Somewhere down the line it switched and he didn't keep track anymore.

His hands continued to roam the body next to him, a small loving smile gracing his lips as the younger man stirred. Shinning azure eyes looked up at him with a beautiful smile.

"Morning..."

Leon's smile was the rarest, but it showed for Sora alone; "Morning, Sora..."

Sora moved up and met him is a lazy kiss, slow and meaningful in ways neither could express in words.

"Mhmm...good one..." Sora whispered, snaking his arms tighter around Leon, burying his face against the elder's neck.

"Yeah..."

They held each other closer under the covers and fell back to sleep; so much for work today.


End file.
